For Blueutopia
by Villain
Summary: Hiei and Kurama might be angry, but anger sure feels good. Hiei/Kurama


A/N: And old birthday present for a fellow YYH-tard. : )

...

FOR BLUEUTOPIA

Kurama's arms splayed over the floor, nails scratching at the concrete, hair partly thrown back, partly trapped in Hiei's grip. The fire demon was hovering over him, tense like a spring, muscles coiled in strong legs and creating sinewy paths of iron down his arms. Kurama felt deliciously helpless beneath him, enveloped by the fires of the red gaze.

The head of his cock hung over Kurama's chest. It ached, but he was content just to watch the kitsune under him, knowing that every second was agony to the sensual redhead. He smirked a little as a pink tongue darted over moist lips, green eyes darting from his face to his cock. Hiei felt bold today.

"Want it?" he asked. Gripping himself with a vulgar grin, slowly jerking himself as Kurama involuntarily released a thin whine.

"Yes," he hissed.

Hiei drew his lips back over his teeth. "Then suck it."

Kurama craned his head forward, lips slipping over the head of Hiei's thick shaft, his neck straining to reach enough. He whimpered, sucking on what he could get to, eyes rolling up to beseech his lover.

Hiei shifted, thrusting forward a little, unable to stop a groan as he bumped the back of Kurama's throat, breath staggering as the kitsune sucked enthusiastically, hands coming round to knead the cheeks of his ass. Hiei lifted himself, angling his hips so that he thrust directly into Kurama's mouth, shoving down that open throat, dragging past careful teeth and knocking that skilled tongue. He panted, managing a quiet grunt as he thrust faster, Kurama's hands moving to his legs, gently resting on his flexing thighs. Curling his upper lip, Hiei let go of Kurama's hair and took a wrist in each hand, shoving them over Kurama's head. Spreading his legs so that a knee fell neatly on either side of kitsune's head, he fucked Kurama's mouth harder, a sheen of sweat glistening over his chest and back.

Against Hiei's barrage of hard thrusts, Kurama was momentarily dazed, his mouth numb. He lay stunned as Hiei ripped free from his throat and rubbed down over him so that their bodies were aligned.

Kurama buried his face in the jucture of Hiei's shoulder and neck, his breath already haggard as he thrust up against him. "Please," he whispered. He felt Hiei's hands slide up his sides, finally gripping his waist tight as the youkai moved against him, puffs of hot breath shooting past Kurama's ear. The pressure was building in the pit of his stomach, like a tight ball of wiry heat. He whimpered as Hiei moved harder against him, the friction of their erections nearly painful as Hiei's breathing turned to breathy moans every time he crashed down onto Kurama.

The redhead opened his legs wider, hooking one around Hiei's side to bring them closer, and Hiei felt the pleasure condense. He growled into Kurama's throat, teeth working the pale skin of his arched neck. The sound of their hips slapping together made him hotter and he moaned-rubbing his entire body ferociously up and down against Kurama, rushing towards completion.

He was going wild with the terrible razor edge of heat boiling inside his cock. Kurama knew he was going to burst any second, and strove to move harder against his lover. With every breath he released a keening cry, now both arms and legs wrapped around Hiei to increase the already maddening friction between them. "Please," was all he could think to say, the only word his mind could comprehend while Hiei pounded against him, "Please..."

Digging his nails into Kurama's hips, Hiei jerked them forward, Kurama's legs automatically falling wide around his slim hips. He moved, pushed gently against Kurama's opening, red eyes boring into the kitsune's face. Green eyes, laced with delirious lust, opened to him and that sweet wet mouth shaped his name, framed by a moist breath. Red hair lay splayed everywhere and Hiei leaned up to wrap his fingers in the soft tresses, face hovering over Kurama's, lips just barely touching. The kitsune arched forward to seal a kiss, but Hiei drew syly back, his eyes narrowing, his hips jutting forward enough to put a direct pressure on Kurama's ass.

Mewling, Kurama reached up to pinch and roll Hiei's nipples and scratch down his chest, his body writhing wantonly beneath the other demon. "Hiei," he pleaded. "Please, put it in..."

"You want me to fuck you, fox?" he asked, smirking in the distinct shiver that shook the body under him. He drew his face past Kurama's trembling mouth and husked into a flushed ear, "You want me to fuck you so hard you'll taste it?"

"Yes," Kurama moaned, thrusting down, moaning as Hiei's head made it barely past the ring of muscle, nails digging into the concrete to gain access, legs falling open impossibly further, whole body laid out like an erotic offering to the other demon. His eyes fluttered between open and closed, the heat and the desire palpable. "Hiei, fuck me."

Though he'd never in a million years admit to it, there was nothing hotter than the beautiful kitsune talking like that. Hiei clenched his teeth. He shoved his fingers in Kurama's mouth, eyes burning as the redhead sucked and licked, eyes half-lidded, hips thrusting, arms winding above his head to claw at the floor. Ripping his fingers free of those tempting lips, Hiei roughly grabbed Kurama's chin and as he fingered him, hard and fast enough to bring forth whimpers and husky moans, he devoured that face with his eyes. Kurama was staring deeply at him, and it was all Hiei could do not to mount him then and fuck him senseless. He was ready to, but he wanted to hear more first.

"Hiei," he breathed. "You're driving me crazy." He cried out as Hiei's insistent fingers found his prostate and mercilessly pressed. "Ahn! Fuck me, fuck me, Hiei. I can't stand it." He shot up, kissing his lover deeply before whispering in his ear, "I want you to violate me with your cock, so hard I'll feel you for a week. I want you to turn me over and hold my head down as you fuck me as hard as you can." It's something Youko would say, but Kurama let the words flow. Hiei was panting now. "Do it, Hiei," he urged, writhing against the other demon. "I want you to. I need you in me right now." Drawing back, he stared straight into Hiei's fiery eyes and said deiberately, "Fuck me."

As if each word were a seperate stroke to his cock, Hiei could barely see as his erection throbbed. Growling, he shoved Kurama back, watching red hair spill everywhere before wrapping his fingers in it again, tearing Kurama up for a vicious kiss. Then he forced the kistune over, kicking his legs open while holding his upper body down. "You asked for it," he purred, voice thick. Kurama moaned, moving his hips in a maddening pattern. Hiei lined himself up and in one hard thrust broke past Kurama's ring. They both cried out, but Hiei didn't wait. He drew bloodly lines as he thrust, lips drawn back over bared teeth as he fucked the kitsune for all he was worth, jerking his hand in the red hair, forcing Kurama to arch at a painful angle, slender hands clutching at the cold floor as Hiei pummeled him.

He desperately shoved back into every thrust, voice ragged. "Hiei, Hiei," he moaned brokenly. He fet Hiei twist his hips, delivering a devastating thrust that made Kurama scream and his arms give out. He very nearly hung from his hair, gasping for breath as Hiei fucked him harder than he ever had before, the slap of flesh on flesh nearly deafening. Kurama could feel the noise, could feel every inch of sound mixing him up inside. He heard nothing but the sound of Hiei'ds hips crashing into him and the slicker sound of Hiei's cock moving in and out of him at a blinding speed. His eyes were squeezed shut, mouth thrown wide, throat bared as Hiei's grip in his hair kept him arched.

A continuous growl streamed from his mouth, and he dug harder into the kitsune. The heat and the tightness was killing him. He fet violent lust clouding his vision, the Jagan opening wide as he fed more power into his thrusts. His pace increased, sweat shining over his skin, stomach muscles flexing as he hunched forward into the fox. Kurama called out hoarsely, voice nothing but a continuous cacophony of pleas and cries, red hair spilling over the white of his back, body rocking back and forth as Hiei fed him his cock like he wanted to split him. Ripping Kurama up so that the fox was fully against him, back bowed in a graceful arc so that his neck was level with Hiei's mouth. The koorime lunged forward and sunk his teeth into skin, riding the kitsune like a bitch as his thrusts grew impossibly fast, Kurama's hands cluching his hips and burying into his hair.

His erection slapped against his stomach, angry and red as Hiei continued his assault. He could feel the pressure building insde of him and he whipped his head back and forth, uttering a cut cry as Hiei bit down harder, holding him steady. Then the teeth left him a dark voice enveloped him.

"Wait for me, fox."

Hiei's words were like licks of flame against his skin. He moaned wildly, breath staggering as he strained back against the demon, shoving back on every thrust to bury the demon deeper. "Hurry," he whispered, unsure if he'd even spoken out loud.

He continued to rock them, both pairs of knees scraped from the hard floor. Letting go of Kurama's hair, he gripped his upper arms instead, like handles as the redhead's upper body hung forward, hair whipping back and forth with every thrust. Hiei stared at that white back, the red hair. He moaned, back in agony, Jagan burning as it fueled the strength of his thrusts. Kurama was sobbing now, loudly as Hiei's cock pistoned into him. Hiei watched the hard flesh slip in and out of the slender body. His moans were turning breathy, that heat electric panic spinning up from his groin. He was so close it hurt, and he could see very muscle standing out in hard detail in Kurama's body. He managed a smile, knowing Kurama was trying to hold back for him.

"Please, Hiei," Kurama whimpered, dizzy from the heat and the painful pleasure as it ran rampant through him. Then that treachurous mouth was back at his ear and Hiei said only one word, that rended Kurama's world.

"Now."

Hiei nearly crushed the arms he held with the force of his orgasm. Kurama shot, twisting and crying out, flushed face euphoric. As their orgasm washed over them tremors shook both frames, and as one body they slipped to the floor.

Hiei pulled out, grimacing at the tenderness. Next to him Kurama was panting, lying in a heap of stark angles. Looking beautiful while he was completely undone. The koorime stared, mesmirized.

Kurama could feel the red gaze. Lips quirking up in a smile, he moved languidly, turning his hips and arching out, displaying his body for his rapt audience. Then he felt a hand moving up his stomach, through the cooling cum, to gently grip his face. He opened his eyes to find Hiei a breadth away. "Kiss me?" he asked sweetly. Without changing expression Hiei obliged, gentle and slow compared the the hard fuck he delivered just moments before.

When his lover tried to rise, Kurama growled, pulling him back down. "Stay," he whispered, kissing along Hiei's jawline. "Be still with me."

Hiei sighed heavily, grudgingly allowing Kurama to cuddle him and nuzzle his neck. " Stupid fox," he grumbled, feeling Kurama's smile against his cheek.

...

A/N: Please excuse the lack of plot, oocness and potentially horrid spelling and grammar. : D

-Villain


End file.
